The Weakness
by CaptainOfAsgard
Summary: Tony liked to think he had no weakness, but everyone knew he did. Mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I have been trying to come up with a good Avengers for like ever, and then it finally came to me, coffee.**

Coffee was his only weakness. Tony liked to think he had no weakness, but everyone knew. Once when he pulled a 4 nighter he trudged up from his lab and poured a cup of coffee. When Natasha came in she claimed it was her mug and swiped it away. Tony hissed at her. Natasha was so startled that she dropped the mug and it fell right into Tony's hands. He then held it to his chest and walked to his room.

"He has never done that for me! Oh my gosh he loves coffee more than me!" Clint burst out fake crying.

/\/\/

Clint walked down the stairs and punched in the necessary code for the lab. He walked in to see his husband starring at a hologram of something he didn't even try to understand. Tony then turned around and his face brightened.

"Hey Clint what's up? Did Thor melt another toaster?"

"Tony Thor is in Asgard. And no I just wanted to bring you some coffee I am surprised you didn't notice."

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was gone? And yes I did notice you had I have been trying to hold back excitement ever since I smelled you coming down the stairs. Natasha told me that you cried when you thought I loved coffee more than you." Tony smirked as he sipped the coffee, and then moaned in pleasure.

Clint blushed and made a mental note to kill Natasha.

"I was fake crying! I was trying to get a laugh out of everyone! They were so damn surprised when you hissed at Natasha!"

Tony laughed at the memory of her face.

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot about. JARVIS security camera full screen." Tony flicked all of the contents of the last hologram and in its place came the security feed of that morning.

Tony was rolling on the ground laughing and when he was done took a long sip of coffee. Clint pulled the coffee out of Tony's grasp and turned around to head up the stairs.

"If you want the coffee you will have to come upstairs." Clint smirked and moved his hips as he moved up the stairs.

Tony stood open mouthed for a few seconds before scurrying up the stairs behind Clint.

/\/\/\

When Clint and Tony woke up the next morning they both pushed past Bruce and Natasha and made a beeline for the coffee machine. Tony poured a cup and then sat it on the table and turned around to rummage through the fridge for bacon.

"Morning Everyone" Steve said as sat down at the table. He then picked up Tony's mug and drank from it. Everyone froze. Bruce was just about to plop some bacon in his mouth, and Natasha was in mid sip.

"Hey why is everyone so quiet." Tony turned around and froze to see Steve drinking his coffee. Steve stood up coffee mug in hand and opened the cupboard. Tony growled and then leaped onto Steve's back.

"Tony what the heck!" Steve yelled trying to throw off the coffee deprived genius.

"Give me the damn coffee!" Tony yelled reaching for the mug. Steve jerked away trying to pull him off. Clint and Natasha pulled on Tony's legs trying to pull him off, but not even the strength of the assassins was enough to get tony off. Clint finally got him off by waving his mug in front of Tony's face. Tony let go and then fell on Natasha. He grabbed the mug and finished it in on go. He then refilled the mug and went down to his lab.

Steve, Natasha and Clint were panting. Steve finally said "It's just coffee"

"Ok Clint why did you marry him?" Natasha asked.

Clint shrugged, grabbed his coffee and followed Tony down the stairs.

**A/N: Was that good? That was my first Avengers fic so please be nice. No flames! I hope you liked it and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This originally was going to be a oneshot but I decided that I would just make a couple little oneshots. Enjoy!**

Tony sighed and ran his hands through his hair. A dumbass who he assumed was Clint trying to cut down on Tony's coffee addiction had completely smashed the coffee machine. It was 3:00 in the morning and he was only running on 7 cups of coffee and he was just about to go upstairs when he heard footsteps come down the stairs and key in the code to enter.

"You smashed my coffee machine!" Tony yelled turning around to face a smug looking Clint.

"Me!" Clint feigned innocence.

"Yes you did!" Tony said.

Tony sniffled and walked into a corner tears were freely flowing down his face. Clint walked up behind Tony ready to hug him when Tony shoot up and punched him in the nose.

"Fuck! Tony what the hell!" Clint screeched hands holding the crooked nose. Tony smirked.

"That is revenge for Maria!" Tony yelled

"You named it?"

"Maria is not an it. It is a she well at least she was."

Tony turned back to the remains of the broken machine, and started crying. Clint sighed and grabbed one of the few ungreased towels and held it to his nose. His nose finally stopped bleeding enough for him to push it back into place. When he was done he saw Tony curled into a ball holding a few remains of the machine to his chest and sobbing.

"Tony calm down I have a cup of coffee upstairs if you come to bed." Tony instantly stopped crying and was pulling on his husbands hand up the stairs. Clint allowed him to pull him up the stairs until they got to the top then Clint picked up Tony and diverted their path to the kitchen and instead the bedroom to get Tony to sleep.

"Clint you bastard you tricked me! I want coffee!"

"That was the plan." Clint laughed at Tony's feeble attempts to escape. Tony pounded on his chest and started making grabby hands towards the kitchen. They were almost to the kitchen when Tony managed to get a leg free. He then proceeded to kick Clint in the shin.

Clint let out a low groan and Tony scampered off to the kitchen.

"CLINT YOU BASTARD YOU PROMISED ME COFFEE!" rang throughout the house.

/\/\/\

Natasha was up instantly, knife in hand ready to kill whoever woke her up.

"Who had the balls to wake me up" She hissed she slowly opened the door to see the kitchen light on. She slinked around the corner. She jumped when she heard a crash come from Steve's room. Steve quickly joined her.

"Do you have any idea what's going on." He whispered.

"Not a clue"

The quickly opened the door and saw Clint and Bruce trying to coax a can away from Tony.

/\/\

Bruce was working with a highly sensitive project when there was a loud crash from one of the windows and by the sound of it either Steve or Thor fell out of bed. When he hear d the thump he jumped and made a small explosion with his project.

Bruce coughed violently and fought his way out of the smoke tripping over his feet. He stumbled out of the lab and climbed up the stairs to see the kitchen light on and small whispering.

He shoved open the door to see Tony curled into the corner clutching a can of something to his chest, and Clint coaxing Tony to give him the can. Bruce noticed that Clint was favoring his right leg.

"What the hell is going on?" Bruce questioned trying to see the contents of the can.

"Tony will not give me the damn coffee."

"You promised me coffee Clint and I will get my coffee!"

"guys it is way too early with this. Tony please just give Clint the can."

"No!"

"Tony please." Bruce asked running his hands through his hair.

"Bruce just please help me." Clint whined.

"Fine" Bruce sighed and stood next to Clint talking to Tony trying to get him to stop eating straight out of the bag.

/\/\

Oblivious to all the craziness 2 doors down Thor was eagle spread over his bed and was snoring loudly.

/\/\/

_A few minutes before Clint came in._

Tony scampered into the kitchen scanning the tabletops for a mug of this so called coffee. He cursed when he saw no cup.

"CLINT YOU BASTARD YOU PROMISED ME COFFEE!" Tony shouted. He faintly heard Clint limp across the room towards the kitchen. Tony panicked thinking about sleep he searched the cupboards searching for anything that said coffee. When he saw the magic word he froze. When he heard Clint limp the last few steps he grabbed the can and a spoon and curled himself into a corner. He shoved a spoonful into his mouth and savored the delicious taste.

He faintly heard Clint trying to coax him out of the bag but he didn't even acknowledge him. It was like he was floating. Like he was in heaven. He vaguely saw Bruce enter the room and shortly after Steve and Natasha. He didn't care he was too busy floating in coffee.

/\/\/

What Steve saw when he entered the kitchen was something he never expected to see in a million years. He saw Tony Stark sitting in the corner of the kitchen holding a bag to his chest and occasionally eating spoonful's of the contents. The genius had a faraway look in his eyes and a dreamy look in his eyes. He heard Bruce and Clint talking with him trying to get him to give up the can. When he heard the word coffee he froze. Tony Stark and coffee in the same sentence never went well.

"Thank god" Bruce said as he turned to meet their eyes.

"Can you please help us get the coffee away from him." Clint asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"Aw heck no! Last time Tony didn't have coffee he attacked me! I am not getting involved!" Steve walked out the door and back to his room to get some more sleep.

/\/\

Natasha sighed as she tried not to knock Tony unconscious.

"Tony give me the damn coffee because you are becoming a fucking pain in the ass!" Natasha yelled. Tony didn't even blink just shoveled another spoonful into his mouth. Tony finally pushed it and Natasha walked forward ready to rip the coffee out of his hands. Tony noticed this and hissed at her. She froze reliving the terror of the next morning,

Natasha quickly backed away and ran out of the room. She was not going to relive the terror that was a decaffeinated Tony Stark.

/\/\

Clint sighed after Natasha's fail he was growing restless it was almost 5:00 and he had almost no sleep all day.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK YOU GIVE ME THE DAMN COFFEE RIGHT NOW!" Bruce yelled his eyes turning green. Tony stopped chewing looking at Bruce; Clint took the few second window to punch Tony in the face knocking him unconscious.

Bruce sighed taking the coffee and putting it back in the cupboard and tossing the spoon in the sink. Clint picked up Tony bridal style and carted him off to their room.

/\/\/

Tony woke up to a splitting headache he groaned.

"JARVIS dim the lights"

"Of course sir"

Tony stumbled into the kitchen and saw a cup of coffee with a yellow post it note saying

"_had to do rounds with Steve your lucky I had to get up early (:_

_Love, Clint"_

Tony chugged the coffee down, it was cold bit it was coffee. He refilled the cup and was walking towards when he felt a strange connection towards the cupboard that Bruce the coffee back in. He opened it grabbed the can and swiftly entered the lab. He didn't come back until 3 days later.

**A/N: Hope you all like it! Please no flames! Also please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Well since I got pissed off at my Spanish I decided that in my pain I would update for you guys! Enjoy!**

Tony trudged up the stairs, when he came upon the living room the usual noisy room was silent. He shrugged it off and forced the door open into the kitchen. He expected to see Clint rummaging through the fridge, or Steve reading the newspaper, but instead saw a lone cup of coffee just sitting on the counter. Tony lost all common sense when he saw that coffee, when he picked walked towards the counter he heard a brief "CHARGE" before he was tackled to the floor, He saw a flash of black before he was tied up and thrown on the couch.

"Nooooo my coffee!" He whined earning a smirk from the amused archer.

"Tony we need to talk. " Bruce started.

"Bruce you bastard, Give me my coffee! I will get out of here and when I do I will kick you asses so far away from my tower not even SHEILD will find you!" Tony had a crazy gleam in his eyes and everyone in the room took a few steps away from him.

"See this is exactly what we were thinking Tony! You drink way to much coffee! You need to stop!" Clint cried sitting in front of the billionaire. Tony struggled to get away from Clint's gaze.

"Friends, Why is it that friend Stark is tied up?" Thor questioned.

"Thor oh my god you have to help me buddy! They won't let me have my coffee!"

"No Thor don't we are holding and intervention for him." Bruce stood in front of Tony's view of his only chance of freedom.

"What is this intervention you speak of friend Banner?"

"An intervention is when friends get together to help another friend get over an addiction or problem."

"We are trying to help Tony get over his coffee addiction." Natasha stated glancing at the struggling genius.

"Tasha is this because I hissed at you? Because Io won't do it ever again, I swear! Scouts honor!"

"Tony where you even a boy scout?" Bruce questioned turning away from the confused god.

"Well I was a scout for a few hours, but they got mad at me because I wouldn't shut up. There words not mine."

"Tony can you just shut up for 5 minutes!" Clint yelled.

"Fine."

"Thank you, now we were all thinking that you need to stop drinking so much coffee. It is bad for you and with the amounts you drink it is not healthy."

"But Clint!"

"No Tony if any of us see you even sniffing coffee we will do this all over again, Now Tasha untie him." Clint smirked before scurrying to the air vents. Natasha glared at the ceiling before cautiously approaching Tony she swiftly untied him and scurried into her room, leaving Bruce and Thor in the room. Thor still looked confused and Bruce was watching him like a hawk. Tony was fairly certain he could overpower Bruce but not Thor, It helped that Thor didn't know what was going on so maybe he could down one cup before Clint or Natasha came into the picture.

Tony slowly walked into the kitchen, his gaze lingering over the coffee, which was innocently sitting on the counter. Tony looked over his shoulder to see Thor rummaging through the cupboards and Bruce was drinking tea. Tony walked over to the counter and stood next to the cup, he snatched up the coffee and was almost done with it when someone pulled the cup away and pushed him to the ground.

Tony struggled to get up and a hand pushed his head down.

"Nice try Tony but it won't be all that easy." Steve chuckled at Tony's struggle.

"Steve I swear to god if you do not let me go I will reveal your secret." Tony smirked when Steve froze. "I know Steve, you thought I didn't know but I do."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I always knew Steve. I know everything."

"I will ask you one more time, how did you know?"

"Hey Bruce can I tell you a secret? Steve-" Tony was cut short by a hand clamping over his mouth. Toy struggled but suddenly stopped.

"He licked my hand! That is disgusting Tony!" Tony was howling in laughter. Steve pulled duct tape from the drawer and stuck some on Tony's mouth.

"If you say anything I swear to god Tony I will kill you." Steve hissed, getting up from the floor he walked out of the kitchen and out on the balcony. Tony got up from the floor and ripped the duct tape from his face, wincing at the pain.

"You can't stop me Rogers! No one can stop me!" Tony muttered something that sounded like "I have blackmail on everyone." Before stumbling down to his workshop.

/\/\/\

Tony stumbled around his workshop trying to find his emergency coffee maker when he noticed that his workshop was ransacked.

"You bitch! Damn you Natasha if you do not give me my coffee back I swear I will tell everyone in SHEILD your secret!"

Natasha jumped down from the air vents. "You have nothing on me Stark."

Tony grinned and walked up the stairs motioning for her to follow him. She cautiously followed him up to her room.

/\/\/

Tony walked up the stairs and stood in front of Natasha's room punching in the code he walked in and crouched down by the bed he slid under.

"There is nothing under there." There was a click and a secret panel behind her mirror to reveal Pink and Purple fluffy stuffed animals. Natasha screeched and quickly shut the secret panel.

"How the hell did you know that was there?" Tony grinned.

"Oh Natasha you have so much to learn! I know everything. Now tell me where the coffee machine is or I will tell."

"Fine it is in Thor's Pop Tart stash." Natasha sighed in defeat.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Tony sprinted out the room and into Thor's room running into the bathroom he pulled the secret stash and the mirror opened and he saw his coffee maker surrounded by pop tarts. He snatched it and quickly ran out of the room and into his closet that only he could open, not even Hulk could smash it.

He turned and looked at the room he hadn't used in years. It had 1 outlet, a cot, some books, a radio, some science stuff, a really tiny bathroom, and enough food and water to last him 1 year. He sighed and plopped down on the cot. He plugged in the coffee maker and waited while his heaven brewed.

/\/\/\

Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce were searching everywhere and could not find Tony anywhere.

"Oh my god it finally happened. I lost my husband!" Clint wailed. Natasha slapped him.

"Get your head in the game Barton! He found the coffee maker so he has to be somewhere with an outlet. Bruce do you have any idea where he would go?"

"No, I already looked in all those places. There must be a secret room or something that we don't know about." Everyone sighed and continued looking.

/\/\/

Tony sipped his coffee and moaned in pleasure. It had been 12 hours since Tony had last seen and sign of anyone and he figured he should get out unless he wanted someone to find his little hidey hole. He chugged his last cup, unplugged the coffee maker and silently opened the door. He looked around and saw nothing, He closed the door set the protective barrier and walked up the stairs.

/\/\/

Everyone was still searching for the missing genius when Tony walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Tony opened the fridge and grabbed ingredients for a sandwich; he quickly made it and slowly ate it.

"Hey guys I'm in the mood for schwarma. Let's go tonight."

"How?" Natasha asks.

"Well its simple we get in a car and drive down the street-"

"No smartass! How did you stay hidden?" Tony laughed and walked past them and towards the garage.

"Are you guys coming?" Tony called back. Everyone scurried after him.

Ever since that night, no one tried to take Tony Stark's coffee ever again.

**A/N: Here is what I am going to do. Because I didn't tell you Steve's secret I am going to ask you guys for the most embarrassing secrets for everyone (even Natasha) and the most embarrassing thing for everyone I will either write a chapter for each person or just one and I will find a way to fit coffee in it. Please give me your ideas!**


	4. Steve's Weakness

**A/N: This will be Steve and kinda Natasha's chapter but don't be afraid to PM me or send me a review with other Ideas I can fit them in the story somehow. This Chapter and idea is dedicated and from TGinger. Thanks for the Idea! Well enjoy!**

Saying Tony was tired was not even close to correct. Tony Stark was fucking exhausted. He had been in the lab for almost a week with no sleep and no food, only living off coffee and some protein shakes. He was tired and wanted on last cup of coffee before he went to sleep. Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes and padded toward the kitchen. He stopped when he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Steve when should we tell them?" Natasha that was definitely Natasha talking.

"We'll tell them when were sure and ready." Steve that was Steve talking.

_What the hell are they talking about! I need to know!_

Almost all thoughts of getting coffee left Tony's mind. He stood by the door straining to catch the conversation.

"Steve you know as well as I do that the team needs to know, if we don't tell them then it could become a liability." Natasha hissed.

"Tash I don't want to tell them because of Clint. I'm pretty sure that he has a thing for you. I don't know about you but I don't want to have a pissed assassin on me because I'm dating his crush." Natasha laughed.

"Steve and I'm pretty sure that Clint has a thing for Stark. Have you seen the way Barton looks at him, the way his eyes light up when Tony enters the room? Trust me they will end up together eventually. Tony may not know it but he likes Clint and Clint likes him."

_Clint likes me? Oh my god! What the hell am I going to do? Wait did Steve say date? Are Steve and Natasha dating?_

Tony moved closer to the door and pushed it open a little, Tony saw Natasha sitting on Steve's lap she was kissing Steve. Tony gagged and silently closed the door. He turned to go but stopped when he heard something.

"Steve are you sure we should do this I mean Fury might not approve and if the enemies find out it could be a liability."

"I don't care if Fury does not want us to date. I love you Natasha Romanoff and if I want to date you then hell I will date you."

"Thanks hun alright I will give you a deal if someone finds out and confronts us then we will tell the rest of the team, fair?" Natasha pulled back from Steve and looked up at him.

"Alright deal." Steve leaned in to kiss her but she giggled and pushed him away.

_Did Natasha Romanoff just giggle?_

Tony silently closed the door and headed towards the gym. He suddenly felt wide awake now. He set the coffee cup down on the bench and got on his boxing gloves. He walked up to the bag and started punching at it. After a half hour he heard someone walk in the gym.

_Please don't be Steve, Please don't be Steve! If it is Steve I am going to knock myself out!_

Tony turned around to see Clint leaning against the doorframe.

"You still up feathers?" Tony questioned crossing his arms.

"I was going to my room when I saw you coming down here. I didn't know you could box." Clint said tilting his head.

_Oh my god that head tilt is so cute! No! Bad thoughts do not think those thoughts Stark!_

"What would you do if you heard something that you should share but it's not yours to share?"

"The great Tony Stark is asking me Clint Barton a.k.a Feathers advice? Oh my god the world is ending!" Clint wailed running in circles.

"Oh shut up! I am being serious Bird Brain!"

"Oh my god Stark you know how to be serious!" Tony sighed and wen t back to punching bag.

"If you're not going to help me just leave." Tony muttered. He was punching faster and harder.

_Right, left, right left. If you just ignore him he will leave._

"Come on Stark you know I was only joking."

"I know but, I am really freaking out here."

"I can tell. But just tell me and I can help." Clint tried.

"I can't that's the problem!" Tony threw in one last punch before turning to face Clint. "It is not my secret to tell." Was all Tony said before Tony took off his gloves, grabbed his cup and headed back to his room.

"Tony wait box with me." Clint called out. Tony stopped in his tracks.

_Should I? It could get my mind off Steve and Natasha._

"Fine but I warn you I'm not very good." Tony grabbed his gloves and got in the ring with Clint.

He got into his stance and waited for Clint to make his first move. Clint's fist shot forward and Tony dodged left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right.

Tony kept dodging he even got a few punches in but Clint dodged most of them. Tony watched as Clint moved his arms.

_Those muscles, Oh my god! Focus Stark!_

Tony was distracted long enough for Clint to pull a punch at him. Tony was knocked back.

"Alright bird brain I give." Tony waved his hand at Clint and got out of the ring and grabbed a water bottle.

"You were doing great until you got distracted. What were you looking at?" Clint asked tilting his head again.

_Again with the head tilt? Focus Stark!_

"Um I thought I saw a pink squirrel." Tony stated turning away from Clint.

"A pink squirrel? Tony you know there are no windows down here right?"

"Yep, I know that. But do the squirrels?"

Clint laughed and after a few minutes Tony joined in.

_Clint has a beautiful laugh. How did I not notice that beautiful laugh?_

"Tony, can I ask you something?"

"You just did Katniss but go ahead ask away."

"What would you do if you liked someone but they were really oblivious?"

"I guess just go for it. I mean that might be-" Tony was interrupted when Clint kissed him. The funny thing was that he didn't pull back. He kinda melted under Clint's touch, he enjoyed the kiss. When Clint pulled away he could feel the blush on his cheeks.

"I have been waiting to do that for months." Clint said grinning at Tony's blush.

"Shut up! I did not expect that!" Tony's blush deepened when Clint kissed him again, but this time he kissed back. When Clint pulled away Tony was grinning at him.

"Tony would like to go to dinner with me on Friday?" Clint asked looking the genius straight in the eyes.

"Clint I would be honored to go with you."

Tony yawned his need for sleep catching up to him. Clint laughed and picked him up bridal style.

"Clint what the hell!" Tony screeched

"I am getting you to bed." Clint carried Tony to his bed and once he set him down on the bed he crawled under the covers next to him.

"Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Clint."

The next morning when Tony woke up he wrote a note to Steve.

_Steve,_

_If you even think about hurting her you will live a most terrible death. Also you don't have to tell the others if you don't want to._

When Steve saw the note he assumed it was from Clint. The next Friday Clint Barton and Tony Stark were officially dating, and whenever Tony saw Steve and Natasha kissing he put that fact in the back of his mind for later or blackmail.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Thanks again to TGinger! If you have any ideas for secrets please tell me in a review or PM.**


	5. Author's Note

**Ok this is not a chapter post but please read. Thank you to Post U Later for the idea for a new chapter, I'm sorry but I couldn't figure out how to put coffee in to it so I made a Oneshot? Out of it! Please read and review it. It is called A pop tart deprived thunder god. Thanks and Happy Reading!**


	6. Bruce's Weakness

**A/N: Ok so I was asking for blackmail ideas for Bruce, but sadly no one gave me any ideas. I want to get this story rolling so I asked around my fellow Avenger fangirls I know personally and came up with this. Enjoy! **

_Italics are song lyrics_

Tony for once wasn't so exhausted that he was ready to fall on the floor and curl up and die. He for once felt ready for anything. He was walking past Bruce's room when he heard something._ Is that Bruce singing?_ He pressed his ear against the door, and heard Bruce definitely singing. He strained to hear the lyrics, catching only snippets of the unknown song.

_Don't need makeup to cover up._

_Being the way that you are is enough._

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_ _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful._

Tony snickered at the now recognized song, He heard Bruce apparently sing, but to him it sounded like a dying killer whale, getting eaten by a dinosaur, which was getting eaten by Godzilla.

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes._

Tony slowly opened the door, careful that the dancing Bruce didn't see him. He snickered as he saw a prancing Bruce with a hairbrush in his hand, doing the typical teenage girl fangirling over a boyband, which Bruce obviously was doing. He never expected Bruce to be the type to fangirl, but everyone has their secrets he suspected that Bruce was the tip of the iceberg.

As he watched the dancing Bruce prance around unaware of the planning un-coffee deprived Anthony Stark.

"JARVIS, are you recording this?"

"I believe this to be an invasion of privacy of Dr. Banner's privacy, but yes sir I am recording this."

"Cut the guilt trip J, send the video down to my lab it's time to make History!"

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful._

As Bruce finished the song he sighed lowering the hairbrush from his face. He ran his fingers through his hair. He froze as he saw the door slightly ajar. He shrugged it off as the wind and started singing the next song on the album.

/\/\/\/\/

Clint descended down the stairs ready to grab his new boyfriend from the clutches of the depths of hell (It was actually Tony's workshop, but to Clint it was hell.) Clint sighed as he heard the familiar sound of the blowtorch.

"Tony," Clint called failing to catch the man's attention. "I have coffee waiting for you upstairs." Clint heard mumbling unable to catch all of it but caught Bruce and Harry Styles in the sentence.

"It seems that Harry Styles is the opportune ship for Louis Tomlinson. Bruce seems to be a high soprano maybe so that would work, maybe? That's so crazy it just might work! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tony finished off the mumble with a medieval villain laugh. Clint froze mid step as he heard the laugh.

"Tony are you alright?" Clint asked slowly as approaching a wounded puppy.

"Most assume the Ziam ship which is also a large ship which if my calculations are correct, which they always are, is made up of Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. JARVIS pull up the blog Tumblr!"

_Tumblr? Wasn't Tumblr a blog for fangirls? Why would Tony be going there? _Clint wondered. He sidestepped into the workshop, kneeling behind a car.

"If I put Bruce there and the so called 'One Direction' behind him I can-YES! I FIGURED IT OUT!" Tony yelled. He threw his goggles on the ground and walked over to the cot in the corner and collapsed immediately falling into a 'coma'. As Clint cautiously approached the welding table he almost died of laughter. It was just too much to take in. He burst out laughing, breaking the slumbering genius from his coma.

"NIAL HORAN!" Tony yelled, falling from the cot.

"Tony where did you get this?" Clint asked gaining a confused look from the man.

"This video of Bruce? The one with One Direction?"

"How do you know who One Direction Is Clint?"

"The real question Tony, is how do you know them?"

"I know them is because I researched them to make this video of Bruce."

"Why would you make a video of Bruce?"

"Because I was bored."

"So you made a fake concert with Bruce apart of it singing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction?"

"Yep!"

"Tony please don't tell me you are not going to put that on the internet."

"Oh no my feathery friend, I am going to use this as blackmail against our green jellybean."

"Tony I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh phish-posh, don't worry my feather shedding friend. Now let me sleep I need to get rid of these useless facts on this stupid band." Tony stated before falling back down on the cot.

/\/\/\/\/\/

When Bruce awoke the next morning he saw a note tapped to the inside of his door.

_Dear Bruce,_

_I hope you know I heard you yesterday. That's Right I heard you. It's alright I won't tell anyone if you do exactly as I say whenever I want you to._

Bruce was at a loss for words, it had to be Clint. Tony, Steve, and Thor weren't quiet enough, and this just wasn't Natasha. When he walked into the kitchen nobody noticed the extremely smug looking Tony sipping his 10th cup of coffee in one morning.


End file.
